


Distance & Blue light

by Keryth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Short, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keryth/pseuds/Keryth
Summary: The distance between them made even Armitage miss his beloved Kylo. Only way to have any sort of contact is through holoprojections.The room is filled with blue light and an aching yearning and he doesn't know if hearing his voice is making it better or worse. His eyes were getting heavy by sleep.





	Distance & Blue light

**Author's Note:**

> A very short kylux fic dedicated to me and my girlfriend's anniversary.

A chilly chamber with a blue light lighting up half of the room while a buzzing sound was heard - The general laid in bed and stared at the mass of light that formed the shape of Kylo. The man yawned getting a sound of laughter as response. “Hey i think you should really go to sleep..”

They both were almost in the nude, boxers and pants covering their bottom half and they both seemed worn out and tired. Usually their calls were only audio or holoprojections of each other in full uniform while they spoke. More of a formal approach. This time… It felt peaceful and relaxing to talk with each other while they both were in their comfort.

“No i’m good. It’s too early to go to bed just yet. Besides.. I barely got to talk with you today.” His tone slowly faded into something sad. Kylo sighed and looked at him with worry. “I apologize for not being able to speak earlier. I know your shift today was shorter. Snoke still drove me on in my training. I should be all worn out and tired and not you.” He gave a slight smirk. “Or is it cause you barely slept… Again.” Hux set his head more comfortable on the thin pillow. “Don’t act like a worried mother. Yes i haven’t slept much.” He didn’t even need to say why, Kylo simply knew. “I’m not a worried mother, i’m a worried lover.” Hux rolled his eyes and let out an airy laugh. “It’s weird to hear you say that. ‘Lover’.” And it was also strange that Armitage felt better while hearing his voice but at the same time his yearning for him has gone worse. He wants to feel him and hear him in person and not filtered through distance and technology. 

“What else am i to you then?” Kylo raised a brow. He secretly wish he could see his gorgeous ginger hair past the blue projection. Hux didn’t respond and buried his face into the pillow. So many thoughts crossing his mind all at once. He felt anxious for some reason? But why. Hux was so glad that he himself rarely showed whenever anxiety started building up within him. He trained himself to contain it as much as he could. He has never experienced love before like he did with Kylo. Despite him being hopeless and emotional at times, he still was capable of so much and he always surprised the general with his clever inputs. 

The general felt ashamed… Ashamed that he missed the love Kylo was able to give him while he was here with him. In person. Something still felt very off and lonely despite them seeing each other thanks to the holoprojection. He still felt… Empty. He couldn’t explain it. He wasn’t truly alone yet he felt like it.

“Hux? Don’t suffocate yourself with that pillow.” The man laughed, his laugh slightly distorted because of the projection. The general turned his head and looked at the moving image of Kylo. “I noticed that you never really have.. Talked to me like a lover. Not always at least. There’s always something missing. I can’t tell what.” He let out a yawn and closed his mouth before Kylo dared to say that he looked precious when he yawned. “Or i’m just talking shit cause of being so tired. Can’t tell anymore.”

Kylo tilted his head and looked confused. “What you mean?... D-don’t i already?” He right away sounded worried and slightly distressed.

“You know… The incredibly cliche things to do and say like you keep mentioning that with the holovids you show me.” He really felt like smacking Kylo’s head if he wants an example.

“Like what? Give me an example..” And now Hux wish he could smack the back of his real hard till he chokes on that sentence. “I really do not want to give you examples.. You know what i mean.” Kylo shook his head. His memory was a blur but he did remember watching holofilms together.

“Like when the man treated the twi’lek women very kindly, whispering to her compliments and how much he loved her, embracing each other and later pampering her once they escaped the war in their home planet.” Hux kept on explaining, forgetting himself but Kylo gladly listened. 

“They call each other pet names, the man has the most expanded vocabulary for the most beautifullest sentences to express his love to her. Even when they are apart, their words to each other though calls never make them miss each other too much.”

Kylo now slowly remembered what movie he was talking about but at that time he slept half the time, so some of the information of the movie is new to him.

“The way you described it… Do you want that, dear?” 

Hux stayed silence but slowly noddes. Through the holoprojection it was barely seen but Kylo noticed it. “I’m sorry my sweet Armitage… I just can’t find the words to describe how perfect you are and how much i actually adore you. I’m more physical with my love.”

Hux gave another nod. He entirely understood him but it didn't help his feelings. He wished Kylo was back on the Finalizer.

They had a pause of silence before Ren took a deep breath “Armitage Hux.. I love you… My gorgeous general with perfect set of ginger hair.. I love to see your hair set up all neatly but also when its a cute mess like right now. To be honest i prefer your cute bed hair~” He purred and smiled when he saw a small smile on Hux’s lips.

“And your smile is like a star.”

Hux hid his face into the pillow. “I wish you were back here already. My chambers are freezing again. Missing my body furnace.”

Kylo chuckled hearing that from him. “Let me try something..”

Hux raised his brow. There was a long pause. Suddenly Hux felt something, like a touch. It right away startled him and looked back but saw nothing. Next moment his face felt like it was being stroked.. Then something like a kiss on his lips. Soon it faded away and Kylo opened his eyes. 

“Felt it?”

“Yes..” Kylo gave the most gentlest smile. “Now go to sleep.. I can try that again tomorrow when i have more energy.” Hux agreed with him and was ready to turn off the holoprojection. “Goodnight”  
“Goodnight, love”

The room went dark and the general finally fell asleep with a smile and the blanket against his chest.


End file.
